


Clark's Birthday

by Adohug



Series: Firefam [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, F/F, F/M, Grunt has a prosthetic leg, Grunt is straight, Jemilla's biromantic lesbian, Let the Tribe be a big pile of love, M/M, Molag is aroace, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Societal Norms can suck it, Zazzalil's a big big lesbian, and everyone likes to play with it, everyone's bi unless otherwise stated here, from the knee down, he likes to take it off, with Molag sitting on top watching a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: Zazz squeezes Jem’s hand before standing up and moving to the doorway, where Clark closes the door, leaving everyone else alone again. Tiblyn moves over to the table covered in food under the “Happy Birthday” banner Grunt made, almost getting there before Keeri intercepts her. “So?”Tiblyn snaps out of her daze then and shakes her head. “I’m not allowed to say yet.” Jemilla, pretending not to listen, quietly groans. That’s just what the others said. “But don’t worry! Clark will explain it all.”Or: I gave myself the idea of "What could top Zazz's 21st Birthday (besides Jemilla)?" and decided I needed to elaborate on Clark's Birthday





	Clark's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So! this is my first attempt at expanding on an au I began, I know it won't start out very consistent at all; not until I establish more about the world in general. I hope it's okay.

Jemilla watches nervously as Tiblyn re-enters the room in the same almost-daze she saw on Schwoopsie and SB, and jumps when Clark’s voice comes from the doorway. “Zazzalil, come.”

Zazz squeezes Jem’s hand before standing up and moving to the doorway, where Clark closes the door, leaving everyone else alone again. Tiblyn moves over to the table covered in food under the “Happy Birthday” banner Grunt made, almost getting there before Keeri intercepts her. “So?”

Tiblyn snaps out of her daze then and shakes her head. “I’m not allowed to say yet.” Jemilla, pretending not to listen, quietly groans. That’s just what the others said. “But don’t worry! Clark will explain it all.”

Unsatisfied but too anxious to keep still any longer, Jemilla twirls the drumstick in her hand a few times before tapping out a beat on her thigh, glancing around the room. She was sitting in the loveseat of Clark’s living room, alone for now, with everyone else in various states of nerves and dazes. Emberly and Grunt were spread out on the couch across the room, and Schwoopsie was squished into the couch’s corner trying to ignore the love fest happening near her, holding Grunt’s detached leg. Chorn was spread out on the floor while everyone had to walk around or step over the absolute mess that always seems to just appear around the redhead, and Keeri was still bothering Tiblyn by the snacks. Molag was at work, but would show up later, bringing Ducker with her.

Fifteen minutes later, the door reopens, and Zazzalil comes back in, hair in new, surprisingly neat braids. She beelined to Jemilla, who stood up when the door opened, and gave her a big hug, surprising the taller brunette. Usually Jemilla initiated contact, but she didn’t mind. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing bad.” Zazz raised herself up and gave Jemilla a quick peck on the lips. “I just wanted a hug.”

Jemilla smiled at her girlfriend, but didn’t get a chance to respond before Clark’s voice called out across the room for her. “Jemilla, it’s your turn.” 

Swallowing her fear, Jem gave Zazz one last kiss before making her way over Chorn and into the next room. Clark closed the door behind her and began walking, leaving her to trail awkwardly behind him. 

After a few twists and turns, Jemilla couldn’t stand the quiet anymore and just started rambling. “Your house is a lot bigger than I thought it was; I mean, we passed like five rooms already, and this house is two floors right? Exactly how big is this place?” They had reached the end of a hallway, and Clark opened another door, gesturing her to go in. She does so, still rambling. “And jeez, look at this room, it’s half the size of my apartment alone, how do you afford such a place? What’s your job, are you a sugar baby or an architect or someth--”

She stops, mostly because she wasn’t expecting the hand on her forearm. “Jemilla, are you attracted to guys in any way?” she _also_ wasn’t expecting that, and takes a moment to respond.

“I- I mean, are they pretty? Yes. Are they handsome? Also yes. Would I kiss a guy? Yeah, I’ve had boyfriends. Would I want a strong, usually stoic guy, taller than me, to hold me and keep me warm because he radiates heat from his toned muscles?” That’s happening right now and she wasn’t complaining, “Yes. But I don’t think I’d like to fuck a guy, no matter how pretty.” Oh thank the duck, she stopped herself.

She feels the head resting on her shoulder nod, and Clark speaks again, deep voice rumbling against Jemilla’s back. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Clark, there’s no way in cooled-over hell that you’re not pretty, and handsome, and warm, and strong, and shut me up please, and beautiful, and--” Is it warm in this embrace, or was it her face?

“Can I kiss you?” 

Wait. Record scratch.

“I-- you-- Clark, I-- Zazzalil’s in the othe-- Can… can you explain, first?”

“I’ve asked everyone variations of these questions so far. Then, if they let me, I kissed them.”

 _What????_ “Did-- What happened with Zazz?”

“Well, I didn’t kiss Zazzalil; she’s strictly into girls in every way and I respect that. Instead, we played a few card games and I braided her hair, because she said that I was, and I quote, ‘the objectively-hottest guy she’s ever met who could braid hair.’” Jemilla snorted at that, because that sounds exactly like something Zazz would say. “But Schwoops, SB and Tiblyn all were okay with it, and Zazz said she wouldn’t be upset if we kissed.” That eased her mind, somewhat. 

“So, to reiterate.” Clark moved in front of Jemilla, who immediately missed the heat on her back. “Can I kiss you?”

After having a mini-conversation with herself in the span of half a second regarding the pros and cons of this situation, she nodded her consent. If she had been watching his lips instead of his eyes, she would have seen the tiny smile cross his usually stoic lips; instead she saw a twinkle enter his eyes for half a moment before he leaned in.

The kiss wasn’t much, really; he didn’t deepen it, and neither did she, but when they parted they both were breathing heavily, and Jemilla felt that her flush was a lot more obvious than it really was. “Wow,” was all she could get out, which earned her a chuckle from Clark.

“Our time’s almost up, but I just need to say a couple more things.” She nodded. “Just like the others, you can’t talk about what happened until everyone’s had their turn. I’ll have a question to ask all of you after, and I won’t expect an immediate response from everyone; if you need it, take a few days and talk it over. And, since I know you’re a worrier, don’t keep your thoughts to yourself after I announce everything.”

With that, Clark takes Jemilla’s hand and leads her back to the living room, and if she could process it, she would have realized that she looked just like Tiblyn had, barely half an hour ago.

Zazzalil tugged Jemilla’s arm, gently leading her dazed girlfriend back to the loveseat, and almost made it before Keeri popped back up. Ignoring Chorn getting up off the floor to follow Clark, the blonde kept asking the couple about what happened. “Come on, tell me!”

Seeing how overwhelmed Jemilla was getting, Zazzalil snapped, “Keeri, wait your turn! Clark is asking us to stay quiet for a reason, and I’m respecting his wishes.” That shut her up, and Keeri sighed, apologizing about the pestering, before wandering over to Schwoopsie, who was in the middle of telling a joke while brandishing Grant’s leg as a prop.

Quietly, while the rest of them were distracted, Zazz asks if Jemilla was okay. In lieu of a response, Jemilla pulls Zazzalil closer, until the small girl had her full weight on her. “I think I need a nap before I process what happened.”

Zazz hums, content to act like a tiny heated blanket for her tall girlfriend, kindly ignoring the photos Emberly was taking of the pair. The two remained like this for a while, Zazz almost falling asleep herself, when Clark entered the room behind Molag and called for everyone’s attention.

Nudging Jemilla awake, Zazz sits up and leaves room for Jemilla to readjust herself, focusing on the birthday boy. “So, most of you had similar experiences with me, but to those who didn’t want that,” He meets Grunt and Zazz’s gaze, “We did other things instead. Now, I want to suggest something with y’all, and it might be hard to wrap your head around it, so I don’t expect an immediate response.”

Jemilla is fully awake at this point, and puts her arm around Zazz’s back, still a little clingy for whatever reason. “I would like to… well, maybe not fully date, but have a more-than-just-friendly relationship with all of you. Like, I’d get to kiss you guys, and you can use me as a personal heater, or a blanket, or…” This is the first time Jemilla, or anyone really, had ever seen Clark flustered. 

“So…” Schwoopsie speaks up after a minute. “Would you be… our… boyfriend? Would we all be dating each other? Would I be dating J-Mills again at the same time?” Zazz squeezed Jem’s arm.

“If you guys would let me, then I can be called your boyfriend. And you guys don’t have to date each other, unless you already are.” Jemilla sees Emberly and Grunt smile at each other, is pretty sure she sees Tiblyn glance at Chorn and SB at that, and Zazz locked eyes with Keeri for half a second (which was less awkward than she expected it to be). “And I will do anything regarding dating with all of you; the only limit is what you are comfortable with.”

It’s silent for a few minutes as everyone mulls this suggestion over, until Ducker speaks up. “Yeah, I’ll date you.” 

After him, almost everyone else consents, too, Chorn doing so by lifting up Grunt’s leg and yelling “Chorn!!” The only people who hadn’t spoken up were Grunt, Molag, Zazzalil and Jemilla.

Clark recovers from his surprise rather quickly; he wasn’t expecting such a quick answer. He looks to the unknown four, and Molag is the first of them to speak up. “Clark, you’re pretty to look at, but I am about seven years older than you, aromantic, _and_ asexual. I am happy to stay a friend.” He nods, understanding.

“Dude, you’re great, but I’m straight and monogamous.” Grunt speaks up next, lifting his and Emberly’s intertwined hands as they speak. “I’m fine with her dating you as well, but I’d rather just date her.”

“Yeah, Clark,” Zazzalil’s turn, “I am way too gay to date you. I’d be down for cuddling if we weren’t both living space heaters.” Jemilla nods in confirmation as Clark smirks, huffing out a little giggle.

“And you, Jemilla?” The whole room was staring at her how, oh fuck, “Yes or no?”

“I-” She looks down to Zazzalil, brown eyes meeting. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?”

Zazz smiles, giving Jemilla a kiss on whatever part of her face was closest. “I will be _fine_ if you agree to this. Promise.”

With new confidence, Jemilla meets Clark’s eyes and nods. “Yes.”

Clark smiles, looking at his friends and new partners. “Thank you guys, so much. This is the best thing I could have had happen today.” 

Molag and Ducker look at each other from across the room, and slowly pull bags out from behind their backs. “You mean…” Jemilla begins, grinning mischievously, “Better than this?” On cue, confetti is shot from confetti cannons and everyone has a gift in their hands for Clark.

An off-key rendition of “Happy Birthday” is sung, the cake is cut, many tears and many kisses are shared, and they all head home happy, full, and drunk off of happiness; there was no alcohol at that party, since Zazz was still too young for another five months.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with your opinion, good or bad, or a Kudo if you don't want to type.
> 
> I'm gonna make one more fic that more firmly establishes the world of Firebringer I made in my head, and then I'll take suggestions about what to write next, so if you already have a prompt, don't be afraid to throw it at me below in the comments or on my tumblr, judastarkid. (the minute i learn how to link, I will link it!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
